Golden Eye
by OH IMAGENTIVE AND CREATIVE ONE
Summary: Merlin a young women with a simple peasant background grew up in the small village of ealdor with her mother, a kind women who befriends a lady by the name of Sophie with a son William. What will happen when she is forced to give up her old life in order to constantly watch out for prat of a prince, each and everyday, along with trying to ignore the whispers ghosts.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I do not Nor claim to own Merlin, and I write purely for entertainment purposes.

And a massive thank you! to my Beta. Who is an amazing fanfic writer. ivory-sword

Anyway On with the Show!

Our house was small and basic, quite dilapidated you might say, but the roof was safe and kept us warm, away from the harshness of the winter months. It was lovely in the summertime and when the sun was high, we would often leave our door open to allow the warm breeze to flow in. The village was small so we all knew each other and were like a big family. We had very little material possessions as our needs were basic. When you have no money you don't realize what you're missing. "What you don't have you will never miss," my mother had often repeated when I was younger. I knew she never had the money for things that I had once secretly desired when I was younger but a girl can dream can't she?

Not now though. As I have grown, I have learned to count my blessings and appreciate the important parts of life like family, those you can rely upon in times of great need and, of course, good health. If you had all that, what else would you need?

I suppose a master and lady of a household might grow accustomed to fine food and wine, silk sheets, goose feathered pillows, and entertainment to fill them with joy and occupy their time. What a strange way to live a life, constantly concerned with everything they don't have or the latest fashion that they don't realise what they do have - their family and friends. I mean if you took away a high borns' wealth and status where would they be, and what would they have left?

Ealdor does not have any of this, but we are full of life and love, among some of the most honourable of people you could ever hope to meet. We were all neighbours and we helped each other out. If food ran scarce at any time, especially in the winter, we would share. Though sometimes we had little to spare, my mother and I still gave when we were able. I'm sure the nobles had food left to throw away for they never think of anyone else but themselves and their wealth. Although I have never met a nobleman or noblewoman, I could not see myself curtsying to someone like that. How would I know if they were worthy of my respect or admiration? I suppose I have somewhat of a grudge against nobles. My best friend Will and I had grown up with a hatred of nobles and under the impression that they only think and look out for themselves like a pack of wolves keeping to their own little high class group and thinking that everyone else who was not of noble birth was below them, as if just a rug.

Sigh ...

Poor Will.

Will was from a noble background. His family had lived in Cenred's Kingdom but he was decent and kind, caring, lovable...

Anyway, nothing like a conceited, arrogant, annoying, prat, 'I'm better than anyone' attitude.

His father was a soldier of the highest ranking, Captain of the Guard, but he died when Will was just a small boy of five. Will used to tell me that he couldn't really remember anything about his father except the smell of the forest. I had absolutely no idea what he was talking about, but I decided not to push. I could see how painful it was for him to talk of past events even if he had no memory of them. When Will's mother, Sophie, had gone to the king to ask for help with their money problems after he had lost his life fighting, the king refused, and she lost everything: the house, all her friendships... People of noble ranking whom she believed she could turn to for help had all turned their backs on her. As soon has she was no longer wealthy no one would talk to her. That's when she had moved to Ealdor my mother had become best friends with her, comforting her in her hour of need. Usually they would have talked well into the night. I don't really remember this but, as Will and I were so young at the time, we used to fall asleep together and, when we were around ten, we started sneaking out together to climb up fences in a neighbouring filed, staring up at the moon in awe of how big it was.

Years earlier ...

Two children snuck out the back way of a small hut, sniggering to each other, running down the pathway leading to a large filed.

"Hurry up, Merlin, come on you're so slow," the boy huffed in annoyance, running backwards and smirking at the girl.

"Am not! You try running in a dress!"

Will wrinkled his nose at the very idea. "No thanks, I'm good!" Turning back around he dashed away leaving Merlin behind him. "See you there!" he half shouted, waving his hand.

Merlin stopped where she was and glared at the boy who was no longer within sight. "No fair. Wow," she breathed as she looked up to the Midnight sky. "The stars they're so... sooo..."

"Beautiful?" came a feminine voice. Merlin looked up to see a lady dressed in white robes with blue eyes that could rival the midday sky and long blonde hair curving to just below her hips. Merlin couldn't help but stare at this woman.

"My mother told me not to talk to anyone I don't know," Merlin said, backing away. She was about to run for it when the lady spoke again, her voice full of sorrow yet so sincere.

"Please! I don't mean to frighten you, my dear." She bent down on her knees, coming to Merlin's level but still taller than her. The golden haired lady smoothed out her dress looking very regal indeed. Once she had finished, she looked Merlin straight in the eyes. It made Merlin feel nervous yet oddly comforted, as though she had seen this lady before.

"Please my dear, I just... I just need some help; you see I'm very lost, I don't know quite where I am."

"You're in Ealdor," Merlin whispered, still taking in her presence.

"I...I don't know quite where that is." The lady seemed sad, then her eyes lit up. "Is it anywhere near Camelot?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know where that is. This here," Merlin said gesturing with her arms outstretched. "This is Ealdor, in the land of Essitr."

"Well this is very disappointing. I have to get home to my boy, you see, he hasn't seen me yet. He will be wanting his Mother. I must get home to him with all hast!" The lady seemed quite panicked and begin pacing up and down the pathway.

"Merlin! MERLIN! Where are you? Are you hiding because if you are that's not funny." Merlin looked up the path to see Will running towards her. Once he was in sight of her he stopped, narrowing his eyes at her. "Hey, what gives? I thought you were coming."

"Is that my boy?" the lady asked, pointing to Will. She seemed to be in a strange sort of trace. "It is!" she screamed making Merlin recoil back. Merlin watched as the lady ran up to Will. To her shock the golden lady ran straight through Will.

Merlin screamed, startling Will, "What… What is it? What's going on?" He looked around frantically, trying to find the source of Merlin's fright, but just seeing an empty filed.

"She… Sh... she." Pointing, Merlin looked at Will. "What do you mean what am I screaming at? You're telling me you didn't see that? She ran straight through you!"

Will looked at Merlin in concern, then ran up to her and deftly placed his hand on her forehead. "Merlin are you feeling alright?"

"Of course I am!"

She looked over at the lady who now had her back to them and held her hands to her chest. "Will, can you give me a minute? I'll come to the filed in a second. I have to, you know..." She gestured wildly with her head to the trees.

"Huh?" Will gave a confused look.

"You know go."

"Ohhhh, girls!" Will sighed and started to mutter as he ran up the path.

Merlin let a small giggle leave her lips as she turned her head back to the unknown guest, turning serious she walked to her side.

Merlin put her hand out to touch the woman but stopped in midair recalling how she'd gone straight through Will. A bemused look spread on Merlin's face.

Silence was in the air for a few minutes. She started up at the woman, She was obviously thinking about someth...

"You know what?" the lady asked, interrupting Merlin's thoughts. She looked up to the lady as she looked down.

"What?"

"I think I knew all along that I'm no longer part of this world." She pointed up to the sky. "Just look... Merlin was it?"

Merlin just nodded, half wanting to run away, half finding herself intrigued by the golden beauty.

"See how beautiful that is? Only a short while ago I could be seen and heard. My husband and I would just lie on the top of the castle, talking about the future, our future, and our sons." She placed her hands on her stomach.

But she didn't look pregna... wait, did she just say castle!

She didn't know what possessed her to do this but she felt herself needing... to know?

"Errrm, What's your son's name?"

She gave Merlin a smile. "My boy." She widened her smile if that was even possible. "My boy is called Arthur."

"That name sounds really familiar. Are you sure you're not from around here?"

"Yes, little one." She seemed to stare at Merlin, turning serious. "I can tell we will meet again. There's something about you, Merlin. I just can't quite put my finger on it."

Merlin looked at the woman, then looked away puzzled by her words. when she turned back the woman was gone. Merlin spun around, wondering if she was somehow facing the wrong way.

/

One hour later Merlin and Will were making their way back home, just in time to sneak back into their beds.

"Will?"

"Yeah?"

"Do we know someone called Arthur?"

Will seemed to be considering this."No... no, no I don't think so. I've heard of an Arthur though."

"Oh really? Who's that?" Merlin asked casually.

"The prince of Camelot."

Merlin stopped dead in her tracks. Ok now she was definitely confused. If what Will said was true and Arthur really was the woman's son then that would make her the...

"Queen." Merlin breathed, stunned.

Since that day Merlin had never seen the golden haired lady again.

/

The Present

I was in my room tidying up – Mother had always taught me to be house-proud - when there was a knock at the door.

"Merlin, can you get that?" my mother yelled "I'm busy"

"Well, I'm busy!" I shouted back, carrying on brushing my hair. It went quiet, then another knock. I huffed out in anger.

"Merlin, please. I'm trying to finish off this dress for Anna. I haven't got the time, come along!" my mother yelled out to me again.

I groaned but relented, dropping my brush. My hands were starting to ache anyway, that and the fact that I had not long finished sweeping out the entire house. I walked to the door almost tripping over some of Mother's cloth on the floor. I was just so clumsy, always doing that.

"Careful Merlin, we don't want to have another incident like last time." My mother smiled up at me from the floor in the far corner with a needle and thread in her mouth, and I shot her a look.

"Let's not go there again shall we?" I silently repressed a smile and, after ignoring the laughter behind me, I opened the door and revealed Will leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed, smile on his lips. He was always shorter than me growing up, but I suppose I was tall for my age. I had loved teasing him so about it, but now it had all reversed. I was now the one having to lean up to kiss. He was probably about a foot taller than me now. I crossed my own arms against my chest, mimicking him. We stood there for about a minute before I finally spoke up.

"Happy name day Merlin, Sixteen hmm, my you're getting old, oh and look." He pointed at her hair "Is tha… tha... a grey hair?!"

"What!" I ran to a mirror. "No way!" I started picking at my hair looking in the mirror. I stopped when I heard him laughing at the door. "That is not funny Will!"

When he'd finally finished, I snorted looking at him. The nerve. A grey hair? I don't know who was more of a prat, him for telling me I had a grey hair, or me for believing him!

"Well, what can I do for you today? Or do you just intend to stand there like a statue?" His face went unreadable as he looked me up and down.

Then a smirk played on his lips. "Oh no, that will never do. You can't go dressed like that." He pointed to my dress which, after a morning of cleaning, was rather dirty.

"What, huh, we haven't made any plans to go anywhere have we? We agreed not to make any fuss about today," I said, confusion clear in my face.

"No, you agreed that, and as to where we are going, you'll just have to wait and see." His smirk turned into a genuine smile.

"Ooookkk, now I'm getting suspicious. You can forget it. I'm not going out anywhere with you, William," I objected, placing my hand on my hip objectionably.

Mother came up from behind me and put her hands on my shoulders, steering me to the bedroom. "All you do is work, Merlin. You're allowed some fun every now and then. Now you will go out and you will have a good time."

"Why do I get the feeling that you and Will have been plotting this?" My theory was soon confirmed when my mother flashed Will a knowing smile.

Oh no...

/

A few minutes later I left the hut throwing a cream shawl around my shoulders. Sometimes I wished I could wear a fancy dress, just for Will, I know he says he loves me the way I am and I believe him, but I sometimes feel that he deserves much more, but when he looks at me I feel like the only girl in his life and I tell him as much.

Will walked up to me, that silly grin plastered on his face. He was definitely up to something. We walked for a while, passing the small but busy markets in Ealdor. For a small town we seem to be always bustling around, one thing or another that needed doing. Picking up on this I remembered I was supposed to fix the broken drawers in my room.

"Will, hold on I forgot to..."

"Oh no you don't! Merlin, you never stop, and I will make you one way or another."

I smiled at him."How is it you always get your own way?" I nudged into his side, more of a comment than a question. I looked up to the sun still walking, Big mistake. My eyes went blurry for a Second. "My, isn't the sun hot today, " I commented trying to focus.

"And yet," he turned to me, "You wear a shawl. Merlin you do realise you're like an old woman right?"

I linked my arm with his and ignored him looking to my side. I could tell the bakers had been hard at work as the smell of freshly baked bread filled the air. I was never much of a big eater. Mostly when I was younger we just ate porridge unable to afford anything else. But as my mother gained higher paid work as a seamstress, and had more coins I still wouldn't eat I suppose that is why I was and am now painfully thin, although I would never admit that to will.

Sigh

Oh well...

"Well, we're here!" Will presented to me with his arms stretched out. I blinked, confused. "Errrm, Will, what am I looking at?"

All I could really see was a large white and black, I think Stallion. With a large Red rug over the Horses back.

"The horse. I have somewhere I have to show you."

/

Two hours later we had arrived at this unknown place. I had no idea where I was, but I was so glad that William had brought me here.

"It's beautiful," I breathed. I stared at the picturesque vision before me. Just before me was a blue lake with a small waterfall. The sun glittered off of the water; it was so blue you could practically see straight through it. The grass surrounding it looked so lush and green. A magnitude of flowers growing everywhere seemed to create a carnival of colour. The trees were so high they could reach into the clouds for all I knew.

My jaw dropped.

"What is th... oh my, I can't believe my eyes. Not to sound ungrateful, but what is all of this for?"

"What? Can't I do something special for the woman I love?" He flashed me a smile followed by a wink. "Now give me your hands and close your eyes."

I gave him my hands, but refused to close my eyes. "I'm not closing my eyes William Smith! I still remember all of those times as children you tricked me into closing my eyes so you could put something horrible down my back like that mouse. Need I say more?" He just burst into laughter. "It's not funny!" I snapped back trying to contain my own laughter. I supposed it was kind of funny. Wait, why was he still laughing? "It's not that funny." I took my hands back. "That's it. I'm going."

"No no! Wait, I'm sorry. Please Merlin, trust me," Will implored.

"I must be mad to be so in love with you Mr. Smith, but I am."

I gave him my hands and smiled at him, as he returned, "I'll always love you Merlin, for better or for worse."

Three years earlier...

"Hey Merlin!" a very excitable girl by the name of Anna said with a smile plastered on her face, waving and jumping up and down, beckoning Merlin over.

"What's going on?" Merlin asked noticing the big crowd of people.

"It's a magic show!"

"I think I've had enough of magic for a lifetime" Merlin muttered. Anna turned back to her.

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing." The girl smiled looking innocent.

The girl looked around spotting Will. He had such a uniqueness to him she would be able to pick him out from anywhere. He must have noticed her too as he flashed her a loving smile. She returned the smile just as enthusiastically. She turned her head back and looked around when she noticed that everyone seemed to be separated into boys and girls. She didn't quite understand so she asked the brunette opposite her about it.

"Oh, yeah he said we needed to split up, I think its part of the magic trick," she whispered, shrugging, just as unknowing as Merlin.

"Oh! I see we have some volunteers. May I have one of you two girls please?" He walked over to the now blushing girls. None of them spoke for a minute or two until Anna practically pushed Merlin into the centre. As the man whipped back around finding a boy, Merlin gave Anna a glare, now suddenly feeling very conscious and trapped.

Whenever she felt trapped or scared, her magic would act up, outside of her control.

Not good.

To make matters worse he had chosen Will.

"Right!" the man shouted clapping and rubbing his hands together. "Who's ready to see some magic!" People all around began yelling until he shushed them.

But just before he carried on, a bang was heard in the distance. Everyone turned their heads and silence fell upon them, until...

A group of men on horseback appered, ridding hard for the village. Their weapons were dawn and they were shouting. People started to scream and fighting broke out as the villagers turned to defend their home. Merlin reached out and Will grabbed her hand.

"Merlin come on!" Will all but screamed grabbing a sword off of the man's magic trick cart. He ran, dragging Merlin behind him. "Merlin! Whatever you do, stay close to me!".

Merlin looked around, no longer holding onto Will. She could see the seriousness of what was happening. People were being knocked to the ground all around her. Her eyes filled with horror. Some of the men had maces and swords.

Her mother...

She ran as fast as she could to try and get to her mother. She narrowly avoided many men, all with the look of one purpose on their mind.

Death.

She could finally see her mother and that she was ok. Merlin breathed a sigh of relief. She felt torn about what to do: go back to Will or stay by her mother. This was just so absurd. Why were these men attacking Ealdor? She didn't have time to think as a man ran after Hunith, following her into the house. Without a second thought Merlin ran after them into the house, not knowing what she would actually do. When she reached her door she saw a man backing her mother into a corner and grabbing her by the throat.

Time stood still and she stepped into her house, unaware that Will had also just stepped inside. Merlin's eyes turned a shade of gold as she reached out her arm and grasped the invisible air. The man let go of Hunith and quickly put his hands to his throat turning to Merlin, trying to remove the invisible force that was stopping him from breathing.

Will's Jaw dropped, gob smacked.

Hunith brought him back to reality, pleading with Merlin. "Let go, Merlin. You're not a murderer. Let go, Sweetheart!" It all seemed to fall on deaf ears untill Will stepped in front of Merlin, throwing his arms around her waist and pulling her into a deep kiss. The tight force around the man's throat seemed to drop, and he fell to the floor trying to catch his breath. He stumbled several times before he made his way out of the hut.

Everything seemed to quiet down outside, and Hunith confirmed that the fighting had stopped. Merlin dropped to her knees crying hysterically into Will's jacket. He sat there cradling her for a long time. Merlin's mother had left to check on the rest of the village she knew Merlin was in safe hands with Will.

Will just sat there giving Merlin all the time she needed. When she finally lifted her head, she met Will's big brown eyes.

"You must think me a monster."

"No! No I don't. I think you're brave and wonderful and gifted and..."

"What?" Merlin begged, hoping to hear what she wanted to hear.

"And," he continued, cupping her face, "for better or for worse I will still be in love with you."

"Close your eyes Merlin..."

/

Back in the present

"I'll close my eyes under one condition."

"Ok, now it's my turn to be suspicious," Will said with a grin.

"What's the condition?"

"Kiss me," I said and he did.

/

That day In Camelot...

An older woman with long, receding, grey hair covered by an equally grey cloak walked down a narrow street avoiding eye contact with passersby. Rage and anger filled her mind, and she was heedless to the marketers' shouting as they waved their valued goods at the citizens. She focused solely on the cobbled stones leading her to a small, one-roomed building. Her home consisted of only the barest necessities for her and her family. As she entered, she glanced across the room until her eyes landed on her husband, Thomas. He stood and approached her.

"What news, Albiona? Are they hearing him, are they letting him go?" he asked his wife.

"What do you think?" she said, voice full of hatred. "Of course they won't. All that matters and all that ever matters is that our son has magic!"

"Well, that's it then. There is nothing else we can do." Albiona shot him a look.

"Albiona, I'm not losing you too. I know he's our son and I love him just as much as you do! But..."

"But what? He is my son, Tom. I am not losing him. I will die before I allow Uther Pendragon to steal my son away just because he used and practised the art of magic. You may have given up hope, but I have certainly not."

"I'm sure in time things shall get better, you will see, like it was once before magic was forbidden."

"All lies. Things will never improve while he is still on the throne. Do you want to know what I remember about before?"

"Albiona, just don't, no more!" he shouted in despair.

"You may not remember."she sneered at him. "But I do!"

She gazed at him intently, narrowing her eyes at him. "Smoke filled rooms."

She began gesturing wildly with her hands. "The smoke rose so high that faces were mere shadows of what were once lives. Empty. Life was completely obsolete. Bygone were the days of life and laughter. They had been replaced by screams until the midnight oil had been burnt. All because of men, men in metal helmets and swords that spoke of a history of destroyed worlds and beings with no care for what once was and what could have been. All because of him pointing his hand in our direction determined no matter the coast, no matter the families that would be forced to split in half. He has ruined children's lives with his arrogance and hateful attitude. Oh yes, it was easy for him just to sit there and, with one word, command a life, even the life of a child. What harm could a child possibly be to a powerful king who just sits on his throne and commands a cross for children to burn? The screams, oh it was hard to watch as grown men cried and begged for their lives, but to watch them beg for their sons… But of course, they had forgotten who they were speaking to. Oh yes, they had forgotten about all those before them who had done the same. He must have heard it all so often that he was oblivious to the cries of mothers on their knees, begging him to take them instead. It did not matter though for it all had fallen on deaf ears. That's what I remember!" And, before he had a chance to respond,

Albiona rushed out the room with him calling after her.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not claim to own Merlin, and is written for purely entertainment purposes.

And a special thanks to my amazing beta, Ivory-sword.

Anyway On with the Show!

/

Will and I had literally devoured a pail full of wine last night having had one of the most wonderful evenings in my life; full of romance that up until now I thought was just a myth. I also found out Will had been able to hold his drink where as I couldn't. It's not exactly like I was used to it, you know. So what seemed to be a good idea at the time had turned out to... not be so.

"Morning sleepy head." Merlin's mother smiled up from her corner where she was working on Anna's dress as her bed-headed daughter stumbled through her bedroom door, eliciting a sharp pain in her head with every step she took, and flopped onto the chair next to her mother.

"Had too much wine last night did we? I'm surprised you and Will even made it home in one piece, or at all for that matter." Her mother flashing her a knowing smile. Merlin just pulled a face, holding onto the side of her head as her mother put down her needle and thread and went over into the pantry. A few minutes later she heard a clinking noise that made Merlin's head vibrate.

"Ow, ow, ow," was all she had to say as her mother came out and handed her a mug full of some kind of brown concoction.

"Now," Huntih said as she instructed Merlin of the drink. "First of all pinch your nose and hold your head back, then whatever you do, make sure you glug it all back in one fell swoop otherwise you won't feel the benefit. Believe me, if you stop halfway through you won't want to carry on, so quick, quick." Hunith clapped her hands, encouragingly causing Merlin's head to pound even louder and harder. "Come along now."

"What is this supposed to do, Mother?" Eyeing the drink was suddenly making her feel quite sick.

"It will help, so drink up," was all she had to say before heading into her own room to get changed for the day ahead. Merlin moved her eyes down towards the drink, pulling a grimace as though it had offended her. She smelled it and recoiled back. Bad mistake.

"Right, come on Merlin, you can do this. Either this or a pounding headache all day." She pinched the bridge of her nose and held her head back before closing her eyes and slowly lifting the mug to her lips.

1 ... 2... And ...

GO!

As advised, she threw the whole drink down her throat in one go, making disagreeable noises in protest. Suddenly she was feeling sick and she threw down the cup and made a run for her bedroom. She sat on her bed for a few moments.

"Never again, William" she said, talking to no one. A while later, she stood up feeling oddly better. "Hmm, must have been more effective than I thought. That will come in handy for future."

She did her normal morning ritual which consisted of splashing water over her face from the basin that, thankfully, her mother had filled this morning, getting changed, quickly running a brush through her hair and making up her bed. Her mother had always tried to implement good housekeeping.

"A place for everything, and everything in its place," she would say to a young Merlin, and it still holds true to this day. It could get annoying after a while though. When Merlin was finally done with her ablutions, she carried on back into the main room and found her mother back in the corner carrying on with the dress.

"How do you feel now?" Hunith glanced up to Merlin before carrying on sewing a patch on the light pink dress.

"Better ... actually, that was amazing. What was in it?" Hunith smiled, still focusing on the dress.

"Oh I can't say. My brother taught me how to make it then swore me to secrecy." Wearing a sad smile she added, "I haven't seen him for years and years."

Merlin sat down and gave a sympathetic look. "You never talk about him, why not? He's your brother, so I don't get wh..."

"It doesn't matter Merlin, and let us just leave it at that. We had a disagreement, my whole family and I. I moved out and I had the most beautiful daughter anyone could ever ask for." Hunith stood up and embraced Merlin.

"Family." She touched Merlin's nose, making her smile. She put her hand under Merlin's chin, bringing her face up to look at her. "Never forget Merlin, family is important. Never lose those who you love, for anything, not if you can help it." And with that she stood up and walked to the far cupboard taking out an old wicker basket and handing it to Merlin.

"Now if you feel up to it, I need you to go to the market today," she requested, back to adjusting the dress.

"Yeah sure, no problem." She flashed her mother a smile.

/

About an Hour later

The sun was high in the sky accompanying the gentle breeze that flowed around a peaceful Ealdor. Merlin walked through the small, quaint village on some errands for her mother with the basket in her hands to fetch a small bag of potatoes. "Pay no more than three coins," her mother had demanded. A smile creased her lips as she thought of her mother then back to Will, unable to keep herself from feeling overwhelmed with happiness. "How do I even deserve him?" She didn't know a girl could feel this way or feel so loved for that matter, but he made her feel like she mattered. He was the perfect man. So many words to describe him, but never enough. He was ... strong, handsome, loving, and of course he knew her deepest secret.

He knew of her magic and still loved her all the same, but what he didn't know of course, was that in her spare time, she wasn't doing what normal girls did, you know like brushing their hair incessantly, relaxing, or going out with some of the other girls in the village. She couldn't even stop for a few minutes to gossip with Anna. Do you know what she was doing? That's right, talking to the dead. Everywhere she went she could see someone trying to get an unsuspecting person's attention and, the moment she so much as look in a ghost's direction, they would start pestering her to talk to their loved ones or sometimes people that they had rivaled when they were alive. You have no idea how difficult it is talking to a mother because her dead son's murderer feels guilty for what he has done. So she made sure as much as possible to absolutely stay clear of any and all ghosts. She knew that they all needed help, she really did, but she was just one person. If they all had it their way, she wouldn't have one moment's peace to herself. It was times like that when she would often wonder if there were others like her who could talk to the dead. Her mother never liked to talk about her father so every time she would mention him, secretly trying to discover if he had such abilities, her mother refused to speak of him. It would have at least explained why she was able to talk to the dead. Shaking her head free of thoughts, she found herself standing in front of the middle market stall.

/

Meanwhile in Camelot...

A sixteen year old, dark blonde, blue eyed Arthur Pendragon was fitted out with his armor and took his sword from his manservant Gili, an exhausted looking young man of the same age. Gili had short brown hair with a small cut back fringe and was currently and was currently wobbling a little at the knees from the start of a yet again another battle practice session. Least to say Gili was not enjoying getting bashed around the head because of his nonexistent battle skills. He couldn't fight back and didn't really have any experience with blocking procedures nor did he have any idea of battle strategies. The fact that Arthur was stronger, taller, and made of much more muscle was certainly not helping him.

"Come on Gili, you're not even trying. How am I supposed to practice when all of my servants are incompetent, bumbling idiots?" Gili stood up, grabbing his mace at the same time and adjusted his own armor.

"My apologies Sire, I'm not used to fighting with a mace. Perhaps if we were to use a sword maybe I could be a more worthy opponent for you, my Lord?"

Putting his hand to his head and raising his voice, an annoyed looking Arthur sent him a glare. "I don't need to learn or practice with a sword, you incompetent fool! What part of that don't you understand?!" A now petrified looking Gili recoiled back, startled. "I'm so sorry, my lord. I meant not to imply anything."

The young prince threw down his mace and declared, "That's enough for today." He stated walking away with Gili in tow. Nodding to Camelot knights as Arthur walked past, aiming for his tent. "I expect to see better of you tomorrow. If not, find yourself another position! I need someone with at least half a mind to keep up with me. I really must see improvement from you, do you understand?

"Yes, Sire, of course."

Reaching his tent, Arthur withdrew his sword and tossed it towards Gili, almost knocking him to the ground, before entering his tent. Once he had refreshed himself with a cool drink of water, he stood in the middle of the tent holding his arms out. "You may now undress me," he stated. "When am I expected at the council meeting?"

Gili started to make quick work of undoing parts of Arthur's armor. "You ain't expected until after lunch, Sire."

"Good! That gives me enough time for a quick hunt, and you enough time to do some chores."

"Of course, Sire," he simply responded, inwardly cursing to himself.

After the last piece of armour had been removed and Arthur had changed into his what he liked to call his "hunting clothes", he began his intrusions.

"So..." he began listing jobs off his fingers dramatically, his voice radiating authority.

Gili struggled to fetch some parchment before writing them down. "I need you to clean my room; be sure to make my bed, clean the floor and change the drapes. polish up my amour for tomorrow, sharpen my sword, give this to Sir Leon ( Arthur handed him a piece of parchment), see to the new foals; make sure all is well with them, consult with Tyr Seward and you can report back to be later. I think that's all...

Oh yes! and don't forget to get my dinner ready for my arrival I mustn't be late for my father."

" But, Sire," Gili began to protest. "This is not enough time. It would take me all day to do this list." He held up the parchment, panic-stricken.

"Precisely." Arthur smiled arrogantly, quite pleased with himself. "This will give you something to do for the rest of the day, and if it takes you through the night, you will just have to work twice as fast and hard, won't you?"

With that, Arthur left the tent, leaving a deflated Gili behind.

/

Some hours later a triumphant Arthur, having had a most successful hunting trip, entered through the oak double doors into the hall.

"Father," he nodded.

Uther nodded in return.

"Leave us," he commanded, waving his hand in the direction of the square table at which the kings council were all sat.

Once everyone had bowed respectfully and left,Arthur spoke up, "Come, sit, tell me, how did the hunt go?"

"Very productive, Father. I think you would have been most impressed. Perhaps you could join me one of the days. Give you a break."

Uther smiled at his only son and heir. "Soon, I promise. Once this list is completed."Uther handed Arthur a long list of names on a parchment. He grimaced for a second before remembering his place.

"Of course father. All of them have conspired against the throne by the use of magic. Do we have proof of this claim?"

Uther laughed at his son and clapped his hand on his shoulder. "We do not need proof," he said, his face turning serious "As the King of Camelot it is my duty, as one day it will be yours, to rid this land of magic and the other evils that comes with it. Anyway," he continued, removing his hand to swig back the liquid in his goblet only to have it refilled once more by his manservant. "Most of these people have themselves admitted to using such. They do not refuse nor deny the accusation and therefore must pay the price of their crimes. Do you understand?"

Arthur nodded. "Yes, Sire, I understand. I must admit it is difficult, but what must be done, must be done."

Arthur held up his goblet. "For Camelot!"

Uther held up his goblet and grinned wildly in the knowledge that his son would do his bidding until the end of Uther's days. He knew that he would one day be leaving Camelot in good protection.

"For Camalot!"

/

Meanwhile back in Ealdor...

"Merlin!" She turned, surprised, when will came bounding up and gave her a bone crushing hug.

"How's the head?"not giving her a chance to talk, he carried on. "So where are you off to?" He kissed her, a long, long kiss. They only reluctantly broke apart when they heard a few whistles in the distance. "Enough," Merlin said as she pushed him off, trying hard not to giggle to herself and held his hand while they carried on walking.

"Sooo, I repeat, where are you off to?" Eyeing up her basket, he tried to open it until she smacked his hand away. "No! That's not for you, that's for my mother and my dinner," she reprimanded him.

"Hmm fine, I don't care anyway", he lied.

Taking a side glance at her he smiled, that smile that she had thought was just idiotic when she was younger but loved now she was older. "I presume your taking that straight home right?" She nodded.

"Well in that case, after that do you want to come out with me and some others? We're heading off to the forest on the other side of Ealdor, you know the one with that large oak tree we used to sneak off to, and I would always beat you there, and yoooou would always make excuses because you couldn't run in a dress." He flashed her a mischievous smile before carrying on. "Oh but wait, let me guess, you can't right? Something you have to do, something that's better then spending the evening on a cool summer night with my arm around you, kissing you and telling you I love you, right?"

She gave him a sheepish look. "You know me so well, I'm sorry, I really am, but maybe tomorrow," She leaned up to kiss him and carried on walking to her home.

She made it home, managing to avoid all eye contact with any ghosts, which was like a personal record for her. She was starting to get used to all of this now. After dropping off the basket filled with goods, assuring her mother she had paid the right price for them, she headed for her destination. She would have loved to have gone out with Will, she really would have but, of course her "Gift" as her mother would always call it was in need at a local grave. Now that the early evening was drawing in, she knew no one would be there, so it was the perfect time to try and get in and out as soon as possible. All she really wanted to do was go home and complain to her mother about wanting to return the "Gift" that took up all of her free time and energy. She really didn't hate this, whatever she had, but she was never allowed to rest or have any was just always so restricted. And it wasn't fair.

As Merlin left her home after her mother had wished her luck and had offered words of encouragement, she walked silently and with purpose. With a rose in her hand, she made for the grave plots. As the night was quickly drawing in, she knew that no one would be at the overgrown land. It seemed as though she spent more time surrounded by the dead than the living. Most people in Ealdor already thought she was not the full ticket as it was; they had seen her,what they presumed to be, talking to herself. She had just learned to shrug any comments off. Since Will was well thought of, no one ever really bothered her, but it didn't take a scholar to know what they were thinking, nor see the whispers and sniggers as she walked by.

As she reached the burial plots, she took a glance around the place. It really was in desperate need of a good clearing out. Thorns and weeds just seemed to be springing from every direction. Even some of the older, more worn down crosses where the names had stood the test of time and had filled in with weeds, the names now completely unrecognizable and therefore unknown. Merlin felt a strong breeze flow past her legs causing her dress to lift momentarily. The leaves on ground swirled, and she looked up, her eyes landing on a grey haired, older lady. She causally made her way over to the cross that marked Rose's resting place. Not looking up at Rose, she knelt down and placed the single rose in with the many other flowers from the other villagers.

Merlin looked up at the woman dressed all in black, (such were the customs in Ealdor to be buried complete in black). Rose looked at Merlin, considering her for a few moments. She was the first to speak up.

"So, it is true then, you can see those who have passed beyond the grave?" Merlin smiled at Rose, nodding, all to knowing of rumors that had passed through the town.

"Yeah, it is true. How are you Rose? Do you see where you're supposed to go?"

"No, I can't see anything but this," Rose pointed to the cross. Her hand was shaking and she seemed nervous, unable to take her eyes off of the cross bearing her name.

'Rosie Ann Marie'

Born 12.09.1501

Departed 3.05.1562

Touched by all she knew

Merlin took a step closer to her and smiled. "Rose, look at me." The woman still had her eyes focused on the cross until she heard a bang and hesitantly lifted her eyes to Merlin's. Merlin clapped her hands in the woman's direction. She didn't look. Confusion clear on her face. Merlin had passed over many spirits before, but not all were so emotionally draining as this one. Merlin had known her practically all of her life, not that she had always been around. Still it was going to be strange not seeing the elderly lady plowing through the market; she was always so fit and sprightly. hence why no one was expecting her sudden demise, but old had finally caught up with her.

Merlin had already been expecting this situation since her death was so immediate the poor old soul was bound to be confused.

"ROSE!" Merlin screamed. Still didn't respond.

An idea sparked off in Merlin's head. She knew what to do.

"You need to pass, Rosie. Go where you belong. Look around you. Do you see anyone you know?"

"No, I can't. I won't go, my family... they still need me. I can't just leave them. Not the way the world is. If I'm not there, who will protect them and care for them and look after my grandchildren while my own children work and..."

"I bet Billy will be there." The woman's eyes shot through Merlin and lit up with excitement. She knew by the woman's reaction that this might work.

The woman smiled a genuine smile which lit up Merlin's own heart for a moment, making her think of Will and if they will be the same as Rose and Bill later in life. "I haven't seen my husband in ten years. He probably wouldn't even remember me, it's been so long." Her smile was fading, but she looked up straight away and seemed to be in a trance. She started to walk towards away before turning back to Merlin. She had tears rolling down her face and smiled an unbreakable smile, her complexion suddenly looking younger as though she had not aged a day since her twenty first birthday. Her snow colored hair was now a blackberry shade.

"He said it's time now, Bill said it's up to your generation, Thank you."

"We will all miss you, Rose. Take care. I'll see you up there some day."

"Not in any hurry though," Rose implored.

Just before going, Rosie stopped and smiled at Merlin, leaving her with just these words:

"Everything you know and everything you are is all about to change. You have to be prepared for what is about to come: if not you surely cannot succeed."

Then she left a bewildered looking Merlin behind.


End file.
